


A Glimpse of Flesh

by Sailor Bluestar (sailorbluestar)



Series: Adventures of Pervy Poe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Finn, Finn is a flirt, Finn likes to make Poe lose control, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pervy Poe, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Smut, Top Poe Dameron, lacy underthings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorbluestar/pseuds/Sailor%20Bluestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is driving Poe to distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse of Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something small and trashy to write after that big chapter I posted in the early morning hours. Even if it had been a few days since then.
> 
> This is set some time after An Ex-stormtrooper's New Clothes.

Poe was sitting in the commissary with Jessika and Snap, eating lunch together. BB-8 chirped a greeting to Finn, who it had spotted entering the mess. Poe turned his head and waved to Finn. He watched Finn get in line for his own meal. Poe licked his lips, his eyes trailing Finn's torso. Despite having his own clothes, Finn still liked to wear Poe's. This time, he was wearing one of Poe's shirts. It was form-fitting on Poe, but with Finn's slightly bulkier muscles, the shirt was even tighter, deliciously showing them off.

"Poe, you're drooling," Jessika told him.

Poe absentmindedly wiped at his mouth. He didn't care. Finn was stretching, his arms held up over his head, back slightly arched, the hem of the borrowed shirt riding up, revealing a delicious band of bare flesh. Poe was captivated, barely registering Jessika's roll of her eyes or Snap's snort of disgust.

"We're trying to eat here," Snap complained. "If you're going to ogle your boyfriend, at least do it while I'm not trying to eat."

[Does Friend-Poe wish to mate with Boyfriend-Finn around food?] BB-8 asked. [My research on the Holonet does support that such occurrences happen a great deal as well.]

"Poe!" Jessika gasped, laughing. "What have you been letting BB-8 do? I mean really? You, of all people, need ideas on how to sex up your man?"

Poe blinked over at Jessika and the conversation caught up with him. He blushed and sputtered as Finn walked over, tray in hand.

"Uh, got room for one more?" Finn asked.

"Always for you," Jessika said cheerfully.

Finn set his tray down beside Poe's. His hand absently went to his hip, scratching at the skin just under the waistband of his pants, allowing Poe, who was watching Finn out of the corner of his eye, to get a peek at something bright pink. Poe gave a little gurgled whimper.

Finn glanced at Poe in concern.

"Never mind the boss, the new clothes giving you trouble?" Jessika asked.

"The waistband of these pants are a little scratchy. I'm sure that'll go away after a few washes, but until then, I've got to suffer," Finn said with a shrug.

"Or, you could just go back to your room and go pants-less," Snap suggested. "If you do, you might want to drag Poe with you. I'm sure he'll enjoy the view."

Finn blushed and started in on his lunch. Poe tore his eyes away and focused on his finishing his own lunch.

"You two are just too cute for words," Jessika remarked.

Poe jumped as something brushed his thigh. He glanced down and saw Finn's hand, resting there. He felt the heat from Finn's palm seeping through to his thigh, a sudden stroke of fingers along his inner thigh, and then he covered Finn's hand with his own, stilling them. He saw Finn smirk down at his plate.

"What's so funny?" Jessika asked.

"Nothing much," Finn said offhandedly. "Just had a little bet with myself, is all."

"A bet?" Snap asked.

"Mmhm," Finn said, stuffing a forkful of food into his mouth.

Poe leaned over and hissed into Finn's ear, "Tease."

Finn looked over, swallowed his food and licked his lips, his eyes sultry, and whispered, "And you love it."

Finn wiggled his hand out from underneath Poe's, casually brushing against Poe's crotch, and stood up. "I'm not hungry anymore. Maybe I should go lay down," he said, picking up his tray and heading out.

Poe's eyes followed Finn as he left the mess. Jessika was kind enough to wait until Finn was gone to kick Poe in the shins.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Poe asked, rubbing at the injury.

"What are you waiting for? That was obviously an invitation," Jessika replied.

[I agree with Friend-Jessika, Boyfriend-Finn was inviting Friend-Poe back to the room for mating,] BB-8 added helpfully.

"Bee, I thought we talked about this, don't call it mating," Poe protested.

"Let me guess, you want BB-8 to call it love making?" Jessika suggested. "You're such a romantic, Dameron."

"And _you're_ impossible," Poe said, getting up, careful to keep his lower half somewhat hidden and unobtrusive. "I'm off to find better company than you losers."

"Have fun!" Jessika teased.

Poe huffed and left. He hurried back to his rooms that he shared with Finn. He opened the door to the sight of Finn with his shoes off, laying on Poe's bed. He closed and locked the door, leaning back against it, he stared at Finn's reclining form.

"You going to stare at me all day? Or are you finally going to do something about it?" Finn asked, stretching.

Poe pounced. He straddled Finn's thighs and pinned both of Finn's wrists with one of his own. His free hand slipping underneath Finn's shirt.

"You," Poe whispered against Finn's lips.

"Are." A kiss.

"Such." Another kiss.

"A." Another kiss.

"Tease!" A bite to Finn's lower lip.

Finn moaned, arching up against Poe. "I thought it was pretty obvious since we went clothes shopping."

"Well, as much as these clothes look so damn good on you, you look better without them," Poe purred, sliding the hand up Finn's shirt, pulling the shirt over Finn's head to tangle around Finn's arms.

Poe sat up, surveying his work, trailing his fingers down Finn's torso. Finn whined and wiggled, but did nothing to free himself from the shirt. Pleased, Poe leaned down and kissed Finn roughly. He trailed kisses down, spending quite a bit of time against the patch of skin that had teased him so. Nimble fingers undid the button to Finn's pants and pulled the zipper down. Poe nuzzled against the neon pink, lacy, satin-covered bulge peaking through.

"Poe," Finn whined.

"So naughty to be wearing lingerie under your clothes," Poe murmured, pulling down Finn's pants.

Finn grinned at Poe, with a cheeky reply, "I was hoping you'd notice and do something about it."

Poe mouthed the bulge, making Finn moan loudly.

"What do you want to do?" Poe asked, shifting the lingerie so that Finn's cock-head would be bared to his mouth.

"Everything," Finn breathed.

"We don't have to, we can take it slow," Poe said.

Finn thrusted upwards, eager for more of Poe's mouth. "I want to feel you cum inside me."

Poe moaned against Finn's partially covered cock. He sat up and leaned over to his side table, retrieving the tube of lube there after wiggling out of his own clothes. Poe resettled between Finn's legs, pushing up both of Finn's legs to his chest; he didn't want to remove the lingerie if he could help it. Poe stuffed a pillow under Finn's hip to help support the position he put Finn in. Poe tugged the lingerie over Finn's ass enough to reveal his hole. Applying lube onto his fingers, Poe gently touched a finger to Finn's rim.

"Poe," Finn moaned. "In me please."

Poe slowly eased a finger inside, his mouth covering one of Finn's balls through the lingerie. He could feel Finn's ass grip his finger as he slowly pulled out.

"No, don't take it out, put it back in," Finn whined. "Please Poe."

Poe reapplied some more lube and slipped his finger back in slowly.

"Faster," Finn panted.

Poe shook his head, "If you want me inside you, we do things at my pace. I don't want to hurt you."

Poe worked the one finger in several times until he was sure that Finn was loose enough for a second finger. He slowly slipped in the two fingers, his mouth distracting Finn by sucking on Finn's cock. Poe worked in a third finger, gently thrusting.

"Force!" Finn shouted as Poe brushed up against a bundle of nerves. "In me now before I cum."

"Mmmm," Poe hummed around Finn's cock. "You're young enough to cum again soon."

Finn whined and writhed beneath Poe's mouth and fingers as he came. Poe swallowed down Finn's load, his fingers stilling. He surged upwards and gave Finn a kiss, fingers still inside, his hard cock rubbing against Finn's thigh.

"That was so hot," Poe growled, humping against Finn's thigh.

Finn moaned, panting hard. "Then fuck me."

Poe removed his fingers, groaning as he lubed himself up and positioned himself against Finn's hole. He slid slowly, inch by inch. He felt Finn's muscles contract around him, a pulsing heat that threatened to make him come undone. Finn wrapped his legs around Poe's waist pulling him deeper still.

"Stars," Poe panted. "You're impatient."

"You were taking too long," Finn complained, moaning. "Next time I'm going to pin you to the bed and ride that cock."

Poe moaned, giving an involuntary thrust of his hips. Finn groaned, twitching. Poe started shallow thrusts of his hips. He rubbed Finn's cock; it was already half-hard. Ah, the benefits of youth.

"Can't wait to see you action," Poe purred, deepening his thrusts.

"Yes," Finn panted. "Deeper, harder, faster!"

Poe smirked, "Yes sir!"

Poe sped up his thrusts. He changed his angle several times, trying to find where Finn's prostate was. Finn gave a sudden cry of pleasure. Jackpot. Poe kept at that angle, pushing against those sensitive nerves.

"Poe!" Finn cried out, spurting his cum all over his stomach, his ass clenched around Poe's cock.

Poe gasped, feeling the tightness closing in around him. He kept thrusting, nearly there.

"Finn!" Poe groaned, biting down on Finn's shoulder, spurting his cum deep inside Finn.

They lay on the bed panting, still high from the orgasmic rush.

Soon enough, Finn wiggled his arms. "You going to help me take these off?"

Poe smirked, "It looks good like that."

Finn rolled his eyes and wiggled his arms some more, slowly easing the shirt off of them. Poe reached up to help, sending shivers down both their spines as that meant Poe's cock had shifted inside Finn.

"Stay inside," Finn moaned.

"Shit," Poe panted. "You know I'll have to leave that delicious ass of yours sooner or later."

"Later, definitely later," Finn insisted.

Poe eased his cock back deeper inside. Finn hummed in approval. Eventually, they manage to free Finn's arms without Poe slipping out and Finn wrapped his arms around Poe's shoulders.

"We have got to do that again," Finn mused.

"We should look into getting some toys though," Poe commented. "A nice butt plug for you to wear. Maybe some rope so we can tie you down with an easy way for releasing you without too much movement."

Finn hummed. "As much as I like the thought of a plug keeping your cum inside me all day, I prefer the real thing," Finn said, squeezing his internal muscles down on Poe's cock.

Poe shivered and smirked, "And maybe I like the thought of you, stretched and ready for me to fuck any time, any where."

Finn smiled at Poe, "Who's the tease now?"

Poe's fingers slid along Finn's lingerie-covered cock and replied, "You, definitely still you."

 

The End


End file.
